Total drama Zombie Cap 4
by zicaneborgen
Summary: los 5 sobrevivientes estan descididos, van a salir de ahi lo mas rapido posible y buscaran en los confines mas lejanos de Canada a las personas que aman, sin embargo primero tendran que conseguir transporte


**Capitulo 4 la carretera numero 11 **

Los chicos habían tenido un día tranquilo en el rio dirigiéndose a Bracebridge a ,excepción de la movida mañana que habían tenido saliendo de la isla, y lo que sea que les esperaba en la ciudad, sus armas siendo solo la escopeta de Joseph y el revólver de Duncan, estaban armadas y a la mano, por cualquier problema que surgiera en el camino, al igual estaba su equipaje, todo lo que necesitaban en ese momento, munición, comida y accesorios como un lámpara y Kit de primeros auxilios aunque estos no iban a ser suficientes.

-cuando llegamos a la caída de Bracebridge tenemos que buscar un auto y una tienda con comida y un mapa de la zona – comento Duncan mientras acompañaba a Raken en la cabina – ¿Por qué?, ¿no que tu sabias todos estos rumbos? – Le pregunto Raken volteándolo a ver de manera desafiante – si, ¿pero crees que tengo cara de mapa?, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que andar recordando mapas – contesto Duncan – ok, solo preguntaba, es todo – le replico Raken mientras volvía al volante – por cierto ¿a dónde se supone que vamos a ir? – Pregunto Duncan a Raken para empezar una plática – pues, según Joseph, en este momento deben de estar todos en un caos completo, y cree que en Toronto puede haber un refugio o una contingencia – un lugar seguro – agrego Duncan interrumpiendo – exacto, el cree que sería lo mejor ir haya – termino Raken de hablar – ¿Tu dices que eras camarógrafo del programa? – le pregunto otra vez Duncan – eh, sí, yo era parte del equipo de producción junto con Joseph y K – ah, K tu novia ¿no? – Comento Duncan por la conversación que habían tenido en el camino - si, exacto, los tres éramos camarógrafos para conseguir una calificación en la IIC, teníamos que hacer varias cosas como escondernos para grabarlos, seguir con cautela a nuestros tangos…- ¿tangos? ¿Qué es eso? – Le pregunto Duncan – ah, eran nuestros campistas predeterminados a seguir, ya sabes, como un espía, para captar todas sus acciones en el programa - ¿y quién era el tuyo?- le pregunto Duncan no esperándose la respuesta- ¿el mío? Eras tú, me toco seguirte por todo el programa - ¿y el de Joseph? –le volvió a preguntar Duncan – ah, es Heather – Raken le respondí mientras volteaba a ver atrás para saber que estaba haciendo su amigo, quien estaba hablando con Gwen y Heather – no sé porque en un principio el salvo a Heather de los infectados, pudiendo haberla dejado ahí – le comento Raken a Duncan quien de una manera burlona le contesto – yo creo que a él le gusta a ella – escuchando esto, Raken se extraño y lo negó con facilidad – estás loco Duncan, ese tipo es muy orgulloso de sí mismo y nunca lo he visto con alguien en su vida, con la ultima con la quien estaría seria con la payasa de Heather, lo conozco – los dos nuevos camaradas seguían hablando en la cabina mientras Joseph, Gwen y Heather estaban entretenidos hablando, aunque las dos últimas no lo hacían con mucha frecuencia entre ellas, por sus conflictos pasados en la isla del drama – Joseph ¡y cómo se halla? – Le pregunto Gwen a su reciente amigo - ¿donde halla?- pregunto Joseph no entendiendo a que se refería Gwen – México, ¿cómo es vivir ahí? – pues es como aquí, solo que en lugar de preocuparte de zombis, te preocupas por narcotraficantes y corruptos, además de que está un poquito más sucio que aquí - ¿y te gusta vivir ahí? – le pregunto Heather algo extrañada – si, digo, ahí fue donde nací, es mi tierra natal no la cambiaría por nada, aunque si me gustaría que fuera un poco más seguro – comento Joseph mientras se empezaba escuchar la cascada del lago de Bracebridge – Hey, llegamos – les dijo Duncan mientras tomaba el revólver que había dejado junto a la mochila de las municiones - ¡prepárense, vamos a llegar a tierra! – agrego Raken quien apago el motor del bote para usar su inercia para llegar a tierra.

Entonces fue que en ese lago en medio de una ciudad abandonada y taciturna, con solo el ruido de él rosar de las hojas con el viento y de la cascada que tenían a lado, con nada que ver nada más que pilas de humo y autos abandonado. Hojas de papel siendo aventadas por el viento desolador, maletas entre abiertas y cerradas, con ropa, pertenencias y vidas - ¿Por qué no hay un mar de zombis esperándonos? – pregunto Gwen al resto de sus amigos – de seguro se asustaron cuando nos vieron bajar – dijo Duncan en modo de superioridad – no, de seguro se asustaron de ti Duncan- le comento Heather de broma de mal gusto – ok, supongo que tenemos que separarnos y buscar comida un mapa y un coche – sugirió Duncan ignorando el comentario que le había hecho Heather – ah sí, que alguien valla ,no sé, a una tienda de autoservicio y busque un mapa y comida y el resto buscar una camioneta – yo voy, me muero de antojo por unas papitas – dijo Heather mientras se alejaba del grupo a buscar la tienda – ¡espera, te acompaño! Se me antojaron unos "gansitos" – le grito Raken mientras la alcanzaba, pero Duncan lo detuvo para darle la revolver a él, ya que sentía que la iba necesitar.

-Bien, creo que será fácil encontrar una camioneta que funcione – comento Joseph volteando a ver el estacionamiento que tenía a su lado – y si no quiere arrancar, yo lo obligare – menciono Duncan golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño – en el reformatorio me enseñaron a encender coches cortando y uniendo algunos cables – dijo, mientras veía la cara de extrañeza que había hecho Joseph y Gwen al mismo tiempo – bueno, entonces ¿que estamos esperando? – dijo Joseph mientras los tres se acercaban a analizar cada uno de los vehículos.

Mientras los tres amigos empezaban a buscar un auto a su preferencia, Heather y Raken estaban entrando a un "seven eleven" que estaba no muy lejos de donde estaba el estacionamiento, al entrar, se noto una soledad insoportable, un silencio incomodo que se extendía por toda la tienda desordenada y abandonada - ¿Por qué no hay infectados, ni siquiera personas? – pregunto Heather quien caminaba adentro de las cajas, para poder pasar directamente a la tienda – supongo que evacuaron este lugar lo más rápido posible, y los infectados les siguió el paso a los sobrevivientes, tal vez toda la ciudad este abandonada – le contesto Raken a Heather buscando su gansito en el pasillo de pastelitos y chocolates – maldita sea, se me había olvidado que aquí no venden gansitos, ¡dah!, me conformare con estos – comento enojado Raken mientras alzaba en sus manos unos brownies de chocolate. En cuanto Heather ya había tomado las papas fritas que se le habían antojado e inclusive se las estaba empezando a comer, mientras analizaba la tienda en busca de más cosas que llevar - ¿como que le gustara a tu amigo Joseph? – Grito Heather a Raken ya que él estaba del otro lado de la tienda – no sé, tu llévale algo como un burrito congelado – y Gwen y Duncan ¿qué le gustara a ese par de raros? –Le volvió a preguntar Heather a Raken - ¡no se hay que llevar todo lo que podamos, de todas formas no pienso pagar, no hay ningún cajero en la caja! – comento Raken, mientras veía en el congelador apagado un buen refresco para llevarse.

-maldita sea, no puedo creer que sea tan difícil encontrar un auto para nosotros – comento Joseph al aire en tanto veía a todos los coches a la redonda, los cuales, eran en su mayoría pequeños y débiles para lo que los sobrevivientes tenían en mente, ya que ellos buscaban una camioneta que no solo pudieran caber los cinco sin problema, sino que también fuera automática , para su fácil manejo, que tuviera una cajuela amplia en donde poner todo lo que iban a llevar y aparte que fuera 4x4 por si se necesitaba salir del camino y tomar un camino brusco – demonios, aquí solo hay pura basura, que acaso la gente ya no compra coches decentes nunca más – comento Duncan sintiendo la misma frustración que su compañero – por unos minutos estuvieron así, mientras Heather y Raken estaban llenando un carrito con cualquier cosa que creyeran que era útil, Joseph, Duncan y Gwen buscaban el vehículo perfecto para su viaje, entonces después de un rato de búsqueda, Joseph pregunto - ¿y Gwen, donde esta? – ya que no encontraba a su amiga por ninguna parte del estacionamiento, fue cuando del arrullador silencio de las hojas y el agua sonó su voz - ¡chicos vengan, creo que encontré la máquina perfecta! – se escucho a la vuelta de la esquina de la calle adjunta.

Duncan y Joseph corrieron hacia donde Gwen había dicho que fueran, entonces fue que, además de ver a Gwen, observaron que junto a ella se encontraba una camioneta de grandes proporciones, un éxtasis de a lo que se refiere un camión con estilo, era perfecto para los sobrevivientes era de gran espacio interno, asientos de cuero, parecía que era un camión del año ya que todo lo que lo componía, tanto el interior como el exterior olía a un embriagante aroma de carro nuevo, era la decisión perfecta – guau ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Joseph maravillado – es una camioneta genio, acaso eres ciego – le respondió Duncan en tono de bromista – no me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es ¿Qué marca es? – Es un Ford 150 – le respondí Gwen al ver el grabado que tienen los autos en la parte trasera – es perfecto, hay que encenderlo e irnos de aquí – dijo Joseph acercándose a la camioneta abandonada para ver si contenía algo.

Ya seguros que no había peligro en ella, Duncan empezó a hacer el honor de en encenderla con sus habilidades de preso recién salido del reformatorio, empezó a desmantelar con su navaja la parte en donde se colocaban las llaves, y al lograrlo, en peso a acomodar los cables de tal manera que Joseph y Gwen no pudieron entender como lo hacía. De repente, y después de un momento el motor empezó a rugir de una manera pausada apagándose inmediatamente, nuevamente se encendió, pero se volvió a apagar con la misma velocidad – maldita sea – comento Duncan entrado en su oficio quien al decir esto, el motor encendió para rugir con su característico motor, todo temblaba adentro de una manera de simbolizar que el poder de la camioneta había sido encendido para quedarse y que ya estaban listos para partir – perfecto, ¿quién va a conducir? – Pregunto Duncan mientras se turnaba para ver a Joseph y Gwen – no sé, yo pensé que lo ibas a ser tu - le replico Joseph a su amigo – ¡yo, todo el camino! ¡me moriré de aburrimiento ¡ - dijo Duncan haciendo gesto de flojera – pues alguien lo tiene que hacer, no soy muy bueno en eso de la manejada – argumento Joseph intentando convencer a Duncan, quien se estaba poniendo cada vez mas desafiante – oye, que les parece si se turnan parea conducir, es un viaje como de 1 hora no es tan largo, pero si cansado – comento Gwen intentando tranquilizar a los dos de una manera pacífica – está bien, pero tu conduces primero – replico Joseph señalando a Duncan - ¡como quieras! – dijo Duncan en el momento en el que los tres fueron al bote por sus pertenencias.

En ese mismo momento en el cual fueron por sus pertenencias Gwen, Duncan y Joseph. Heather y Raken estaban por terminar de llenar un carrito entero de cosas como papas fritas, pastelitos, dulces, comida congelada, servilletas, bebidas incluyendo un six de cerveza para "una ocasión especial", entre otras cosas que los dos habían metido entre ellos. Con tanta confianza como entrar a tu casa Raken y Heather se paseaban por toda la tienda abandonada ignorando casi por completo en el peligro en el que se exponían y aunque los dos habían ido juntos a ese lugar, todavía Raken no tenía una buena relación con Heather y viceversa, se sentían como si tuvieran la obligación de coexistir para salir con vida de ese lugar, solo se relacionaban como conocidos, como el amigo ocasional que se tiene en una larga fila de espera, y hasta ahí no había nada mas al fondo de su correlación – ¿crees que puedas empujar esa cosa tu solo? – Heather le pregunto a Raken quien tomando el carrito lleno con sus manos estaba listo para salir de ahí – ¿no se nos olvida algo?- contesto Raken algo molesto por la pregunta de su acompañante – no ya llevamos todo comida, bebida… ¡el mapa! – Grito Heather agradecida por recordarlo al último instante - ¿donde se pondrán esas cosas? – se pregunto ella misma poniendo su dedo en la barbilla y volteando para todas partes. Raken arto de eso de estar con ella supo que se tenía que apurar para volver con los demás del grupo, entonces en un arranque de separación, hiso a un lado a Heather y empezó a voltear rápidamente, observando toda la tienda en busca de un revistero o estante donde poder buscar un mapa, entonces fue que en ese momento, volteo a la caja que estaba a su lado para ver entre golosinas y pilas un estante donde tenían todos los mapas de la zona – chido – se dijo así mismo acercándose a la caja que estaba separada del resto de el establecimiento con una barra en donde cobraban, entonces con agilidad brinco esa barra para poder alcanzar el mapa e irse de ahí

Pero al intentar caminar en el piso de la caja sintió que sus pies estaban pisando un suelo no muy firme e irregular, entonces fue que volteo para ver que estaba debajo de sus pies cuando se dio una cosa espantosa, tal era el susto que se había metido Raken, que instintivamente salto fuerza de la caja y grito - ¡ah! ¡Mierda! - ¿Qué paso? Te viste al espejo por primera vez – dijo Heather echando una risa burlona – ¡bueno cuál es tu puto problema! – le grito Raken harto de la molestia que era acompañar a Heather a la tienda – desde que entraste a isla del drama has sido una perra bocona y vil con todos los campistas – le siguió diciendo Raken a Heather quien ya harta también, estallo – bueno, lo hacía porque todos en esa isla eran unos tarados y yo quería ganar ese millón – ¡hay! ¡No sé porque Joseph se tomo la molestia de salvar tu trasero de esas malditas cosas! ¡De haber sido por mí te hubiera dejado que te pudrieras con los infectados! – Raken grito tomando su cabello con las manos intentando arrancárselo del coraje, que era tal, que podía haber despertado a alguien de una profunda siesta.

Entonces fue que Raken, cuando volteo a ver a Heather esperando un comentario de ella para devolvérselo, vio en la cara de ella un gesto de completa sorpresa, tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo junto con la boca, acompañado de una retracción en la pupila y una piel pálida casi como los huesos, tenía miedo y al parecer no era de Raken, era de algo que estaba detrás de él.

Raken comprendió la expresión aterradora de Heather y volteo rápidamente para ver que era lo que ella había visto, entonces fue que su expresión se volvió la misma que la de su compañera. Un infectado, al parecer era trabajador de la tienda, el cual había pisado Raken al querer tomar el mapa, estaba parado adentro de la caja completamente ensangrentado del frente, con una mirada totalmente puesta en quien lo había pisado, en quien lo había despertado de su siesta con un grito estruendoso, estaba volteando hacia Raken.

Entonces en ese momento Raken comprendió que se trataba de un duelo de muerte, en cualquier momento el infectado podía brincar sin ningún esfuerzo la barra y abalanzarse hacia su presa, Raken tenía la mirada puesta hacia los ojos del zombi, frente a frente, quien ¿iba a reaccionar primero?, Raken con el revólver que le había dado Duncan antes de ir a la tienda, o la ensangrentada mandíbula del infectado tomando el cuello de Raken.

Era una justa impuesta accidentalmente entre ellos dos la victoria se la iba a llevar quien matara al otro – Raken dispara- murmullo Heather dando orden a su compañero – solo cuando el este fuera de la caja, este wey va sucumbir ante mi ira – le dijo Raken a ella, recordando a K una vez más – estás loco, yo me voy de aquí – dijo Heather saliendo de la tienda para solo quedarse ahí a ver el resultado del confronta miento.

La tienda estaba completamente en silencio, el soplido de los arboles había desaparecido, el sonido del agua calendo de la cascada se había dispersado en toda la ciudad, el frenesí y la concentración de los dos estaba en un punto agonizante, que cualquier persona normal no hubiera podido soportar sin caer en la presión. Heather solo veía afuera de la tienda por las enormes ventanas que tenia esta, se había paralizado, no podía ni buscar a Joseph ni entrar con Raken. En cambio Raken se llenaba cada vez de mas ira, que se acumulaba y se convertía en la energía que iba a usar para matar al desgraciado, y esa ira era por K era por su desaparición, ya no era de que los infectados la hubieran asesinado ya que, su supervivencia le había quedado muy claro a Raken, ella estaba viva, en algún lugar, menos a lado de él.

El infectado, sabiendo que ya había tenido suficiente de contemplar su alimento, salto encima de la barra y tacleo a Raken haciendo que el soltara el revólver y callera lejos de ahí. Raken se había distraído completamente en pensar en K y al volver a la realidad, lo único que vio fue una cara sangrienta corriendo hacia él, tirándolo y dejándolo casi a merced del infectado, Raken pensaba que ya ahí había quedado, que la ineptitud de Heather para salvarlo, sumado a que el infectado estaba encima de él hacían el ambiente prefecto para una muerte sangrienta y sin escrúpulos, a excepción de el de haber pensado en K una vez más.

Entonces se dio cuenta que todavía no estaba muerto, ni infectado, seguía oyendo los rugidos del zombi, seguía estando en el piso, pero no dejaba de recordar a K ni la experiencia que había vivido desde que habían llegado a Canadá, entonces fue que sintió que su mano derecha estaba sosteniendo algo redondo y mojado, que todavía que el infectado movía las manos una y otra vez , de un lado a otro, no podía capturar a Raken, entonces Raken, para poder averiguar que estaba en su mano, siguió su trayecto con los ojos hasta llegar a una sorpresa afortunada. En este pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que el infectado había tumbando a Raken, el había agarrado su cuello impidiéndole que lo mordiera y acabara con su vida, a pesar de que el infectado tenia a merced a Raken, Raken tenía a merced al infectado, uno no dejaba al otro levantarse del suelo, mientras que el otro sostenía el cuello de su agresor impidiendo de que este lo mordiera.

Entonces Raken, recuperándose del susto y de la caída, volvió a recuperar rápidamente sus fuerzas y su ira por esa cosa escandalosa que estaba arriba de él - ¡muérete maldito! – rugía Raken mientras acumulaba sus fuerzas y aplastaba el cuello del infectado casi al punto de poder encontrar sus dedos con el pulgar de su mano.

El infectado poco a poco, empezó a dejar de rugir, sus ojos se iban nublando, sus manos se estaban deteniendo, entonces, el infectado comprendió, con la poca lógica que tenia, que para sobrevivir y poder comer a su presa, tenía que levantarse para soltarse de las manos de Raken y rematarlo rápido para acabar con su vida.

Entonces fue que el infectado inicio su plan de casería, casi desgarrándose la piel del cuello se levanto para dar un rugido de superioridad y por fin matar a Raken quien sorprendido comprendió asustado, que su fin estaba ahí. Entonces en el último segundo antes de que el infectado diera el golpe final, Raken tuvo un dejavu, esa corazonada en la cual se siente ya haber vivido eso antes, entonces repentinamente pensó en lo que le había pasado a su amigo Joseph en el muelle, cuando él estaba a punto de ser tomado en las manos del infectado en llamas y que fue salvado gracias a la pronta acción de Duncan de disparar al desgraciado en la cabeza.

Raken al recordar esto último, sintió lastima por sí mismo y por la razón de que no había nadie como Duncan o Joseph que lo pudiera salvar en ese momento.

Era el momento de la verdad, el tiempo se congelo casi por completo para Raken, lo único que esperaba era de no arrepentirse de haber muerto por K, ya que ella posiblemente esté viva y consiente, e inclusive este con otros sobrevivientes buscando a Raken en cualquier lugar de esa Canadá infectada. El solo volvió a pensar en ella y cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe mortal, rezando que este no fuera muy doloroso.

Entonces fue que en ese lapso de tiempo en el que Raken cerraba los ojos, cuando se oyó un disparo cercano a el que casi lo hacía desmayarse de la sorpresa y del susto, volteo rápidamente adonde él creía que se había originado el relámpago y para sorpresa de él fu que Heather había tomado el revólver y le estaba disparando una y otra vez al infectado para que se muriera. Raken, por la desesperación y la concentración que tenia no se había dado cuenta que todo ese tiempo Heather había estado ahí, primero afuera de la tienda temiendo por su vida, luego tomando valor y entrando en la tienda rápidamente para buscar el revólver y al final, dispararlo como ella veía que se hacía en las películas de acción, dando de comer plomo al infectado, quien sucumbió por sus heridas en la cabeza y tórax que le habían hecho las balas.

Raken, mientras se levantaba volteo hacia donde estaba ella con una cara de arrepentimiento y gratitud -¿tu? ¿Me salvaste? – Le pregunto Raken a Heather todavía sin creer lo que había pasado – tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejarte ahí para que murieras, te la debo cuando me salvaron a mi – Heather le contesto mientras ella jugaba con la pistola en sus manos – pero ¿Por qué?- le volvió a preguntar Raken empezando a digerir poco a poco la situación y la sorpresa – por que como tu amigo Joseph me dijo a mí. No odias a alguien lo suficiente como para desearle la muerte…- …aunque lo estés pensando o diciendo – Raken completo la oración que Heather había empezado.

Fue en ese momento en el que Raken sintió alivio y a la vez arrepentimiento, hace algunos minutos él le había dicho a Heather que era una inútil y que él quisiera que estaría muerta, pero en ese otro momento sintió toda la gratitud del mundo porque ella estuviera viva, ya que si hubiera pasado lo contrario, el ya estaría infectado con la sangre del zombi.

-¿amigos Heather? – pregunto Raken a su salvadora –ah, no se una rata patética como tú no merece mi amistad – dijo Heather mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba su cabeza sintiéndose superior, luego de esa acción sonrió burlonamente y tomo la mano de Raken diciéndole – Bah, es broma, si podemos ser amigos - ¿un nuevo comienzo? – Le pregunto Raken mientras la veía a los ojos – un nuevo comienzo – le contesto ella terminándose de dar la, mano, simbolizándose entre ellos, el comienzo de una nueva amistad, una amistad que seria beneficiarte para los dos y que marcaba sus lazos, su unión, para salir de ahí. Ya que el conflicto entre Raken y Heather se había resuelto para bien común, afuera de la tienda se oyó un ruido de motor que se frenaba repentinamente en frente de la tienda, Heather y Raken vieron que se trataba de sus otros compañeros, ya que esta Gwen se asomaba por el quemacocos que tenia la camioneta, Joseph salía de la puerta izquierda con escopeta en la mano y Duncan le estaba haciendo de conductor - ¡Raken! ¿Están bien? ¡Oímos unos disparos! – Grito Gwen mientras veía como Raken y Heather salían con carrito y mapa en la mano – hay, no fue nada, solo que Heather me salvo la vida – ¿en serio? – preguntaba Joseph en cuanto se había acercado con Raken y Heather para ayudarles con las cosas – si, en serio, yo estaba en manos de uno de esos desgraciados y Heather le disparo para que me dejara en paz, es una heroína – le decía esto a su amigo agarrándolo del hombro y viéndolo con cara de "qué bueno que la salvamos" – bueno señoritas, pues que esperan metan esas cosas atrás y saquemos nuestros traseros de aquí – exclamo Duncan señalando la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Ya con cosas guardadas y todos abordo y a salvo, Raken, quien se había puesto de copiloto lo dio el mapa a Duncan quien se lo dio a Gwen para saber cuál era el mejor camino para llegar a Toronto – bien Gwen, ¿por dónde nos vamos?- pregunto Duncan volteando a ver a su amiga – bien, según esta cosa, el camino más rápido a la capital es por la carretera 11 – respondió Gwen que bajo el mapa de su cabeza – ¿puedo ver? – Le pregunto Joseph, que estaba atrás de Gwen, viendo el mapa y empezando a pensar - ¿Qué hora son? – Pregunto mientras veía el reloj de la camioneta – son las 12:20 ¿Por qué? – le respondió Duncan preguntándole al mismo tiempo – si no nos paramos en el camino, estaríamos llegando a Toronto como por las 2 de la tarde – respondió Joseph dándole el mapa a Raken – entonces que esperamos, tenemos un largo viaje que nos espera – dijo Heather que estaba lado de Joseph señalando hacia el frente y sosteniéndose por el movimiento repentino de la maquina iniciando el viaje de su vida, el viaje de su supervivencia, un viaje que no se borraría ni de sus mentes ni de sus corazones.


End file.
